The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of conditioning an engine for extended periods of non-use.
When preparing an internal combustion engine for extended periods of storage, such as one incorporated into an outboard motor, it is often desired to drain any untreated water from the engine, treat any remaining water with an anti-freezing agent, drain the fuel system or treat the fuel in the fuel system with a stabilizer, and introduce increased amounts of lubrication into the internal areas of the engine. This entire process is often called “winterizing” an engine. Although generally referred to as “winterizing” an engine, the above process is not season specific and can be beneficial to any engine that will not be operated for extended periods of time. The step of introducing increased amounts of lubrication into the engine is often referred to as “fogging” the engine. Fogging involves introducing a winterizing/lubricating oil into the combustion chamber of a running engine. A portion of the lubricating oil is burned during the combustion process before the engine is shut down and often results in a heavy smoke, or fog, from the engine exhaust.
The lubricating oil can be introduced directly into the engine through the engine air intakes, into the fuel injection air tubes while the engine is running, or into the oil injection system of an engine so equipped. The process of injecting the lubricating oil into the internal combustion engine coats the inside components of the engine with a protective film of lubricating oil. The film of oil protects the bearings and internal metal surfaces of the engine from condensation and rust that may result during extended periods of non-operation.
Preparing an engine for storage by introducing increased amounts of oil into the engine is a time consuming and labor intensive process. An operator must continually manipulate the engine throttle and the amount of lubricating oil introduced into the engine in order to keep the engine running. The engine should be running in order to fully distribute the lubricating oil about the interior surfaces and components of the engine. Additionally, the engine will be choked out if too much lubricating oil is introduced into the engine too quickly or if the engine is operated at too low a speed. A user must continually adjust the amount of lubricating oil introduced into the engine and the engine's operating speed in order to keep the engine running until a desired amount of lubricating oil is run therethrough.
Another problem with introducing too much lubricating oil into an engine is subsequent starting of the engine. Too much lubrication introduced into the engine during the storage process can make the engine difficult to start after storage, can result in premature fouling of the spark plugs, and can determinately affect the engine exhaust systems. Conversely, not introducing enough oil can result in poor coverage and inadequate protection to key components of the engine.
It would therefore be desirable to have an apparatus and method capable of automatically introducing a predetermined amount of lubricating oil into an internal combustion engine in preparation for storage of the engine.